Field of Technology
The field of technology is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for providing cloud storage array services for a storage array of a data center when the storage array is not connected to a remote cloud-based storage array services provider.
Description of Related Art
Data centers may include many computing components including servers, network devices, and storage arrays. As the need for storage of large amounts of data and efficient access to that data increases, storage array technology is advancing. Such storage arrays may provide persistent storage for any number of computing devices in a data center. Given that many data centers provide services to many different users, various considerations must be taken into account to provide efficient, useful, and secure access to and administration of storage arrays. Various management tools, reporting services, and the like may be implemented for storage array through cloud-based service providers. In some implementations, however, such cloud-based service providers may be unavailable, either by design or through a loss of connection.